


Who's Got the Grabby Hands Now?

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Fic, Language, Magical Snowstorm, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: With a dragon hunt on hold, only one bed in an old cottage, and wonky magic, Adrian, Hermione, and Marcus make the best of their unusual situation.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Festive Friends Collection 2019, Hermione's Haven





	Who's Got the Grabby Hands Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Now that December is here, it's time for festive stories of all kinds. This year articcat621, Squarepeg72, starrnobella, thescarletphoenixx, xxDustNight88, and I decided to write stories for each other, and thus the Festive Friends Collection was born here on Ao3.
> 
> My first story of the collection is for the sweet articcat621. Her prompt was A mission gone wrong leaves the three of them snowed in at a safe house together for Christmas. It leads to some unexpected feelings coming to light.
> 
> She also gave me a choice between two of my favorite threesomes. I ended up going with Adrian Pucey, Hermione Granger, and Marcus Flint. My dear, I hope you enjoy the route my muse took this.
> 
> A huge thanks to Squarepeg72 and thescarletphoenixx for their help in making this readable. Any errors after they looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. The plot is my own and I am not making any money off of this.

The frigid wind whipped around the trio as they trudged their way through the growing drifts towards the old cottage in the distance. They were sent out into the Welsh countryside to track down a rogue dragon as neither the local reserve or the MacFusty clan in Scotland could spare anyone. Both groups were dealing with their own dragons reacting in the magical snowstorm that was currently battering the British Isles.

The head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures gave them the news of their call, and they hurried to answer. They'd known about the incoming weather system, but even with leaving less than a half-hour after they received the information, it was enough for the storm to settle in.

When they arrived in Northern Wales via Portkey, the trio quickly realised that their chances of locating the dragon at that time were slim to none since the storm they landed in was far from ordinary. They'd tried Apparating out of the storm with no luck, and when Hermione tried creating a reverse Portkey with the lampshade they'd arrived with, it disintegrated to dust in her hands.

After that happened, they were out of options and knew they needed to get out of the elements until the storm had passed. The trio looked around for the cottage that was supposed to be nearby according to their boss.

Marcus finally spotted it through the thickly falling snow, and he led the way with Hermione behind him and Adrian bringing up the rear.

The cottage with about fifty yards away, when Hermione stumbled over a hidden rock in the rapidly accumulating snow. A strong pair of hands helped to steady her as she tried not to fall too far behind Marcus. She tried to call out thanks to Adrian, but the bitter wind stole her breath from her.

Adrian gave her a gentle nudge to follow the larger wizard. With his hand on the small of her back, the duo soon found themselves on the little porch as Marcus worked to remove the wards that protected the cottage.

It seemed to take him forever to dismantle them as the wind howled around them, sending ice crystals slashing against their exposed skin.

"Finally," Adrian gasped out once they were safely inside the little cottage. The wards reactivating once the door closed.

"Some arse added extra wards on top of our usual ones, so I had to figure those out too," Marcus grumbled. "The damn snow didn't help either."

"Well, we're inside and out of the elements now, so that's better than where we were," Hermione said. She turned to look around the small room they found themselves in.

It was a sitting room with two wingback chairs, a couple of small tables, and a fireplace with no wood in sight.

"There goes that option," she noted, nodding towards the fireplace. She always had a sealed container of Floo powder in her trusty beaded bag just in case, but with their magic not working properly, it was not a good idea to try and create a connection to the Floo Network. "No heat or Floo."

"We'll just have to wait out the storm then," Adrian decided.

" _Engorgio_ ," Marcus said as he pointed his wand towards one of the two chairs.

It quickly enlarged to a size that could hold Marcus' large frame to comfortably sleep in, before it shrunk back to normal and then fell apart at the seams.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Let's leave the other one alone for now and see what we have to work with in the other rooms."

Looking in the kitchen, they found a small, circular dining table with four chairs and a non-working refrigerator. Hermione quickly turned to the other door leading out of the sitting room.

Stepping into the bedroom, she found a queen-sized bed dominated the space with a little bedside table on one side.

With her hands on her hips, Hermione tried to decide if it would be worth it to try and enlarge the bed or if she should offer to sleep in the one chair that was left.

"Don't even go there, Granger," Adrian warned.

Hermione looked over her shoulder to see both wizards standing behind her. "What?"

"You are not sleeping in the chair," he told her.

"Neither you or Marcus can comfortably sleep in that chair," Hermione countered. "I can."

"Ades is right, Hermione," Marcus said. "Neither of us would feel comfortable with you sleeping in the chair. We can make this work." He looked at the bed. "Do you think we can enlarge the bed at all?"

"Maybe," Hermione considered.

"Are you sure you trust our magic not to go all wonky on us in the middle of the night with this storm?" Adrian looked at her sceptically.

"Well," Hermione drew out as she considered all possibilities. After a few moments, she nodded. "Yes, if we layer the enlargement charm with both a stabilisation and a stasis spell, then it should hold."

Marcus shared a look with Adrian over Hermione's head. She didn't sound very convinced. "You don't sound so sure about that."

Hermione tilted her head to the side as she continued to scrutinise the bed. "We just won't be able to enlarge the bed by much more than it currently is otherwise the charm _will_ fail." She glanced up at both men. "Will that be a problem for either of you?"

Deep chuckles filled the room.

"Not at all, Granger," Adrian replied. "Marcus and I have shared a bed or two over the years."

"Just watch out for Ades' hands, he gets a little grabby in his sleep," Marcus added with a wink.

Hermione snorted inelegantly. She had spent enough time around the two former Slytherins that their antics didn't phase her anymore.

It started nearly five years ago when she was partnered with Adrian almost immediately after joining the DRCMC. At the time, Marcus was still laying professional Quidditch, but that didn't seem to stop him from dropping in on cases Adrian and Hermione were working on from time to time. If it wasn't for the help he provided them in those instances, Hermione would have said something to her boss, but they wouldn't have solved a couple of them without his input.

About a year and a half ago, Marcus hung up his broom and kit professionally to join them. And they never looked back. They were the best team in the department; so much so that they even had Robards from the Auror department trying to coax them over to his office. But they enjoyed what they did, providing the creatures of the magical world the protections they deserved.

Adrian's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "You think he's kidding," he countered with a wicked grin, "but he's not. I'm clingy in my sleep."

Pulling out her wand, Hermione shot him a smirk in return. "Oh, I know you are. How many times have I caught the two of you snuggling while on a case?"

Adrian barked out a laugh as Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Who would have thought that you would make such a lovely little spoon, Marcus?" Hermione teased.

"I'll show you little spoon," he muttered as he turned to see if the washroom faired better than the sitting room. With his back to them, the other occupants missed the gleam in his eyes.

"He'll be fine, Hermione," Adrian told her as he also pulled out his wand. "Shall we get to work?"

"I'll cast first if you can help me with the stabilisation spell, and then I can finish with the stasis charm?"

Adrian held up his wand. "Sounds good."

When Marcus returned from the washroom after changing, he found that Adrian and Hermione had been successful. After the other two took advantage of the loo, Hermione slid under the covers and into the middle of the bed.

"Are you sure you want to sleep between us?" Marcus asked.

She smirked. "I can handle Ades' grabby hands. Now get in bed, both of you."

Once settled, Adrian slid one of his hands towards Hermione's waist.

Hermione stopped him, but then turned the tables.

Marcus cursed.

"What are you doing?" Adrian asked as a groan tore from deep within his chest.

"Showing you that I can handle Ades' grabby hands," Hermione replied. "Now, what are you two going to do about this tension between us?"

Adrian wasted no time as he surged forward to kiss Hermione. Their mouths crashing against each other.

Marcus wasn't far behind as the two wizards showed Hermione precisely what they were going to do about the growing tension. After all, they wouldn't be able to locate their dragon until the snowstorm disappeared.


End file.
